The Fall of Friends
by Lilian Cass
Summary: AthrunxKira; Yaoi/Slash/Angst. After hurting Kira in the most inconceivable way, Athrun feels broken. OneShot. May add situation that lead to story. R


Okay! My first yaoi fanfiction! Please don't be mean! Don't flame!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, Kira, or Athrun… Though if I did own Athrun I would be the happiest little girl in the world. :)

This story also contains malexmale, so if you have an issue with homosexual relations, then 1. Why did you click this story? And 2. Turn back now. I won't listen to flame comments, though I will read constructive criticism comments. :) I like those! There is a part in the story that depicts Kira and Athrun in relations that is not appropriate for their age (at the time). I am in NO WAY condoning such behavior with children; it simply fits in the story.

Ok! On to the story! Please Read&Review!!

* * *

The Fall of Friends

He braced himself on top of his best friend, his arms holding up his weight as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

'What have I done?' Athrun could only think, over and over again.

"Kira?" he leaned down, closer to his best friend's face, but the boy shuttered, turning his tear soaked face away.

Tears filled Athrun's eyes as what he had done just done sank in. He crawled his lithe naked body off Kira and sat next to him; as soon as Kira felt Athrun's weight lifted, he rolled on his side in the fetal position, facing away from Athrun.

Ashamed, Athrun looked away, only to catch sight of the blood soaded sheets near Kira's backside.

He let out a sob as he turned away, realizing just how badly he had hurt his childhood friend.

Athrun remembered the way they had been together as boys. Kira was always near him, always touching him. As they got older, Athrun realized he had more feelings for Kira than just that of friends, and it seemed that Kira returned those very same feelings.

_They were 12, just before Athrun and his family moved to the PLANTs. Athrun had stayed the night over at Kira's for the last time for a while._

_They had been going through Kira's parent's room and had discovered a pornographic movie. Excited, they took it back to his room and played it._

_They had watched as the man in the movie seduced the woman, got her back to his place, and got her naked in his bedroom._

_As the man kissed down the woman's neck, and suckled her nipples, the two boys felt their pajama pants become tighter in the front._

_"Hey, Kira." Athrun remembered saying, "You wanna try what they're doing?" Rubbing the front of his underwear, Athrun waited for his best friend to answer._

_Kira had looked back at the television and saw the woman giving the man a blow job._

_"You do that to me, and I'll let you do the other thing… to me." Kira agreed, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and lust._

_Athrun's eyes widened, and he got up dragging Kira with him to the bed, and sat him on it. He removed his best friend's pants and underwear._

_Looking back up at Kira for the okay, Athrun noticed Kira staring at the television screen, eyes and mouth wide._

_"Kira, I'm going to do it, okay?" he waited for Kira to speak, but all he did was nod._

_Athrun swallowed as he held Kira's ochinchin (1) in his hand, feeling it twitch and pulse. He licked it first, from base to head, then looked at Kira; he was watching him now, his eyes and mouth still wide open._

_Athrun took a deep breath, put Kira's head in his mouth and sucked. He stroked Kira with his hand as he licked the head and sucked gently, then harder._

_Kira fisted his friend's hair and inhaled sharpely. Athrun looked up, scared he hurt him, only to be sprayed in the face with his friend's seed._

_As Kira was wiping Athrun's face, Kira's parents had come in to tfind the boys watching the movie. They were both yelled at, and were never allowed to share the same bed when they slept over at each other houses in the future._

_It was soon after that that Athrun's parents announced to the Yamatos that they were moving to the PLANTs._

Kira's sobbing stopped and the room fell silent. Athrun held his breath as he ran around the bed to look at Kira.

His breathing was soft and rhythmic; he had cried to himself to sleep next to Athrun.

'Kira.' Athrun sighed, thinking to himself.

He quickly dressed, leaving Kira asleep on the bed covered only by the bloody sheet.

Leaving the quarters, Athrun locked the door behind his self and headed for the hanger, where the Justice waited for him silently.

"Hey kid! Where you headed?" Merdock yelled as Athrun boarded then activated the Gundam known as Justice.

"Just let me out of here." He replied through the Gundam's loud speaker and started to walk towards the launcher.

Tears fell from Athrun's eyes as he was ejected into the great vast darkness known as Space.

* * *

A/N:

(1) Ochinhin is a child's word for penis in Japanese.


End file.
